


Questions and Doubts

by Outlier_Writer



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlier_Writer/pseuds/Outlier_Writer
Summary: Growing up branded as the bastard daughter of a whore and a stranger made her early life a struggle. But decades down the track, Talia has grown into a strong woman and overcome many obstacles the world threw at her. But this is a new challenge with a royal nature.





	Questions and Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest in the fact that I haven’t paid a lot of attention to the MCU Timeline, nor have I seen every single movie and that is why this fic may not make sense Timeline wise.
> 
> This is my half of a media trade with my best friend! Since I’m a writer and she does some freaking amazing art, we decided to do a piece for each other. My side of the deal was to write a fic for her Black Panther OC Talia, while she drew a picture of my Doctor Who/Avengers OC (who I am planning a fic around, as soon as I finish writing my current project)
> 
> I don't own Marvel or Black Panther and its characters  
> Talia and Herra were created by my friend, she and all of her amazing stuff can be found in the links below
> 
> darkshadow3942.tumblr.com/  
> www.deviantart.com/ds3942
> 
> This work can also be found on my Deviant Art and Quotev under the name Outlier Writer

Some people have really cute stories on how they met their future partners. Talia’s friend Elijah met their dad’s future husband when the two of them helped another father and his son who were lost while vacationing on the other side of the world. Other people, like Talia, had stories of single parents who were left with a child after the other had left. Herra never told Talia who her dad was and Talia didn’t care for that deadbeat. She had her mum and grandparents and all the love and support she needed. Fuck the assholes in the street who called her the bastard daughter of a whore and a stranger.

Talia had her own story; one that was going to be hard to top. She and her boyfriend met during the superhero ‘Civil War’ on opposite sides of the fray, during which she attempted to punch him in the fucking face.

 

Repeatedly.

 

It got worse when she found out he was T’Challa, king of Wakanda. Not the greatest first impression.

Despite their unorthodox meeting, there were no hard feelings or lingering resentments when she went to visit the king and his family in their home country. Shuri had taken one look at what Talia deemed battle worthy and had a prototype suit specially designed for her by the time she arrived. Initially it took time for the T’Challa and Talia to warm up to each other due to the mild conflicts in their personalities. T’Challa’s constant air of calm was a constant source of annoyance for the Indigenous woman, while Talia’s brash and headstrong attitude caused strong feelings of exasperation in the king. It was their mutual interest in each other’s cultures and the respect they held of the other’s skill that helped lay the foundations for what would soon become a beautiful relationship.

 

*******

 

“Perfect.” Shrui smiled, admiring her handy work, as Talia examined her brand new Vibranium combat suit. The Prototype was good and all but once Shuri was able to actively test out its features with its intended wearer, she was quickly able to make vast improvements. “It’s fit for a Queen.”

Talia’s head snapped towards the young Princess. “A Queen?”

Shuri made a noise of agreement, not looking away from her Kimoyo Bead projection. “Well you are dating my brother.” She looked up, a sly smile crossing her features. “Don’t tell me it never crossed your mind. Besides, you’re practically a part of the family. And you know how much my mother adores you.”

Talia was only able to nod dumbly, still reeling from the realisation properly smacking her in the face.

 

*******

 

“You seem troubled My Love. Is everything alright?”

Normally, the voice of her boyfriend was like a soothing balm being applied to the skin after too much time spent in the sun. But in light of recent events, it put a bit of worry into Talia’s usual cool demeanour. Rather than answer right away, Talia simply turned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, relaxing into the embrace and simply enjoying the feeling of being held and the knowledge that she was in the arms of someone who cared, so much, for her wellbeing.

“I’m fine T’Challa.” She replied eventually, tightening her grip and squeezing him a little for emphasis. A light kiss was placed on her head in return.

 

*******

 

‘Deep breaths Talia; it’s just your Mum.’

It wasn’t often that Talia felt the need to hear her Mum’s voice or ask her for advice, but ever since Shuri offhandedly mentioned that if she and T’Challa decided to tie the knot, it’d be a Royal Wedding, Talia had found herself nearly plagued by insecurities that hadn’t bothered her since she was a child. Steeling her nerves, Talia tapped a familiar number into her phone and after another pause, trying not to talk herself out of it again, she pressed the dial button.

 

“Evening, Herra Conagher speaking.”

“Hey Mum.”

“Well fuck me sideways! And here I was beginning to think you hated me or something. How you doing sweetheart?”

That comment made Talia smile. Just like when she was a child, she could always rely on her Mum to make her smile and clear the clouds from the sky.

“I’m...I’m doing fine.”

“Young lady, I did not raise you without that good for nothing jackass only for you to come to me saying you’re fine when you clearly are not. So either you tell me what’s bothering you or I’m going to beat the source of your problems with a huge fucking stick.”

“Mum, MUM! No! There is no need to go hitting people with a huge fucking stick!”

“Well then you had better start talking dear, otherwise I know someone who will lend me a plane to fly over to you in less than five hours.”

Herra was a tough woman who gave not shits about what others said to her, but once you made the mistake of messing with her daughter, you were fucked seven ways to Sunday.

“How’d you do it Mum?”

“You’ll need to be more specific hon. I’ve got thirty years worth of shit I’ve done.”

“When I was a kid. You had not husband and I had no dad. We lived with your adoptive parents and we were constantly harassed by strangers. How did none of that, ever get to you? You’ve always been this....this pillar of strength. When the other kids use to pull my hair, you’d pick me up and take to our backyard and tell me stories using the stars as pictures. Never once did you waver in your love or care for me. You never doubted me.” Talia’s eyes dampen as she spoke accompanied by the feeling of her throat tightening in her admission.

“I need to stop you right there Talia because I’m sorry to say, but only half of what you just said is true. Never once did I doubt you my little angel. But I’ll tell you right now, I doubted myself every day. My biggest fear was that I wasn’t going to be enough and that one day I would let you down. But I don’t fear that anymore; I don’t have to. Not when I can see what a wonderful woman you have become. Sometimes I still wish that I could have given you better. And I can wish all I want, but it won’t change the past. All that matters is that I have done as well as I can and hearing you say all that makes every single damn second, every toothless smile well worth it.” A shuttering breath broke the heartfelt message and alerted Talia to the wetness on her cheeks. “So tell me my little fighter, what brought this phone call on?”

Talia took a moment to compose herself, briefing trying to remember the last time she cried, before speaking.

“T’Challa is the King of a Nation-”

“Not shit Sherlock.”

“-and we’re dating.”

“Is this going where I think it is going? Has that boy popped the question already?”

“No. Not yet. What....What if I’m not good enough Mum? I’m from the Australian Outback. I’m pretty sure my manners, and lack thereof, still shock some of T’Challas people; especially after he introduces me as his girlfriend! If we do decide that, hey spending the rest of my life with you isn’t the worst choice we can make, will I have to become a queen? Someone’s bond to disapprove, I just-”

“Talia! Breath dear. Breath. Damn, now I really wish I was there cause you haven’t sounded like you needed a hug this bad in a long time. Not since that fucker Timmy in Year 2. Now listen to my words carefully Talia. You are an amazing woman who has conquered every hurled this world has thrown your way. And last I heard, even that angry man in the mountains, what was his name?”

“Are you talking about M’Baku?”

“That’s the bitch. Last I heard, even he respected you. Now I want you to go find that boyfriend of yours and demand a fucking hug from him. Grab a blanket and enjoy some evening cuddles, alright? And for God’s sake, talk to him about this darling! If he really loves you and cares for you as much as he should, he’ll do what I’m doing right now and dashing all those nonsense fears. You got me?”

“Yeah. I got you Mum.”

“That’s my girl. Never forget, no matter how old you get you can always come talk to your Mum. And your Mum always has a stick ready in case some asshole needs a beating.”

Another laugh echoed in Talia’s room, drawing an unseen smile from Herra.

“Love you Mum. Chat later.”

“Love you too you little rascal.”

Hanging up, Talia breathed a sigh of relief as her fears melted away and the tension she didn’t know was in her shoulders faded away. She’d just plonked her phone down on the bedside table when a knock at her door gave her a slight start and without thinking, she called out “Come in peasant.”

A very familiar laugh fluttered in as the door opened. “Peasant? I’m sorry to inform you Ma’am, but I am a king and not some lowly peasant.” T’Challa smiled.

Talia returned the smile. “Could have fooled me, Your Majesty~” She teased as she stood and gave a very exaggerated bow. “What brings you to this neck of the woods?” At the mention of why T’Challa was present, the man’s expression became sheepish, almost mimicking a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“At first I wanted to ask if we could spend the night together as I have missed holding you as we lay together in each other’s arm. I was going to knock, but then I heard you were talking with someone, so I was going to come back in a few and hope you had not yet gone to sleep. But then I heard who you were talking to and why.” T’Challa slowly walked towards Talia and gently guided her so they were sitting side by side on her bed. “Do you truly fear that my people will not respect you? That they will not accept you? I cannot lie to you, early on some of the elders doubted you but those doubts have dissolved long ago. You are a magnificent woman Talia and I am honoured to call you my love.”

Taking her hands into his, T’Challa brought them to his lips and placed a gently kiss on her knuckles.

With a man like T’Challa by her side, it didn’t seem unreasonable that Talia could give being a Queen a shot. Who knows? She might just be great at it.


End file.
